Excalibur: The Beginnings of an End
by Twinkles
Summary: This story introduces Pete Wisdom and other characters from the comics. The main characters from Evo are Shadowcat, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Beast, Gambit with occasional appearances of the other X-Men and Brotherhood. Read inside for full summary
1. Default Chapter

This is a beginning of a series of stories. I started this story months ago, but I'm having writers block right smack in the middle of the first story of the series. (I have an outline, but I can't seem to word the way I want to go).  
  
Anyways, Excalibur was a Marvel comic book, (in which both Kurt and Kitty were in, and Kurt was even the team leader for the latter of the series). Excalibur was my favorite X-Men book ever. And in the series they introduced a character called Pete Wisdom and he became romantically involved with Kitty. (They were my favorite couple in Marvel, even pushing Rogue and Remy to second place). Sadly though the relationship ended, and shortly after Kurt and Kitty returned to the main X-Men team, and Excalibur was disbanded.  
  
I decided to make an Excalibur team in Evo, with some slightly different team members. In this first part of the series they won't be the new team officially, this story is more like the making of it.  
  
Now, I want you to know that just because Pete Wisdom is in the story, and will be having a romantic story line with Kitty, that the Kitty/Lance thing will not be ignored. Sadly though, the Lance/Kitty/Pete story line won't be developed deeper until the second story of the series.  
  
Now as for Gambit, he will be a key player in the story, but again, I won't be developing the Gambit/Rogue thing deeper until the second story of the series. The only real relationship that Remy will be building in this story will be with Kitty. No it won't be a romantic one, it will be a deep brotherly/sisterly one. As the story progresses, you'll see why that relationship will develop. But don't worry there will be some Rogue and Remy light flirting.  
  
With all that said on to the show... 


	2. Part 1: Meetings and Greetings

Part 1: Meetings and Greetings  
  
Muir Island.  
  
It's a safe haven for mutants. A place where Dr. Moira MacTaggert helps mutants that needs it. A place where the lost can turn to.  
  
"A place where it always rains." Kurt grumbled as he headed towards the entrance.  
  
Rogue, who heard his comment snorted in amusement, "You can say that again." She said as she wrapped her trench coat tighter around her.  
  
"Can we hurry up, so we can get inside?" Kitty snapped.  
  
Both Kurt and Rogue turned to look at Kitty. They didn't blame her for her bad mood. In fact, they were probably one of the few who sympathized with her.  
  
Kitty took her break up with Lance hard, harder then anyone expected.  
  
"Come on, you kids, get moving." Logan's gruff voice demanded them.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes; of course Logan had to come to this mission too.  
  
Kurt sighed, as he wondered why exactly Xavier would send the five of them to Muir Island, just to pick up a mutant. And what an odd combination it was? Wolverine, Beast, Rogue, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat.  
  
They finally walked in, only to find Moira stopping towards them. "About time you got here." She ranted in a thick Scottish accent, "What took ya so long?"  
  
"Forgive us, Moira." Beast apologized in a polite manner.  
  
"Hey!" Logan stepped forward annoyed, "We got here as soon as we could! So stop yer yapping."  
  
Moira's face redden slightly with anger, "Logan, ya still the-"  
  
Hank quickly stepped in, stopping a fight before it began, "Moira, might I say, that Professor Xavier was rather surprised you were willing to let go of one of your patients."  
  
Moira nodded, "He was brought to me with a bullet wound. He's all better now, and this is when I usually let them go on their merry way. But," She paused as she took off her glasses to wipe the lens, "he couldn't."  
  
"Why?" Hank asked confused.  
  
Moira sighed as she put her glasses back on, "You see, even though he's only 18, he was part of this agency. They call themselves 'Black Air'. He wanted out, they wouldn't let him. He got shot, and they left him for dead. It's a miracle he survived." She pondered on that for a moment, "Anyways, he has no where to go. He can't stay with me, they'd find out he's alive. He can't go back to London, for the same reason. So, I figured I better send him to the states with Charles."  
  
Hank nodded, "Good idea. Is that why you were annoyed we took long? You want us to get him back to safety?"  
  
"God no!" She yelled as she threw her hands up in the air, "He's the most annoying person I ever met!" She said as she started ranting about all the annoying things he's done in the short time him being there.  
  
Around the corner that same person watched on, secretly. He smiled as Moira complained about him. She was too easy.  
  
As she was ranting, he studied the people who came for him.  
  
The big, blue, furry man was interesting. He looked like a savage beast, but yet he seemed to have the most manners and the most intelligent one of the group.  
  
The other older man, Logan as Moira called him, he liked. To get on Moira's nerves that fast, deserved praise and respect. He was a tough-looking man, who probably was the one who taught the combat to the team.  
  
Then there were the three younger ones.  
  
'Another blue one.' He seemed like he was a prankster. Just the way he stood there, with a goofy grin. He seemed to be looking around the room, curious about everything.  
  
One of the other girls was looking around too. But she didn't seem curious; she seemed more like distrusting of the place. She had her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive manner. He knew right away, she didn't trust that easily, something they seemed to have in common with each other. She was cute too, but not his type. She was way too 'the-world-sucks' attitude for him.  
  
The last girl was what caught his interest the most. She seemed younger then the other two, around 16. She's the one that looked the most normal. She had bright blue eyes, and soft brown hair. And he would bet she had just as soft of skin. She stood there, arms crossed. But it wasn't like she was distrusting the place like the other girl. She seemed like she was holding in pain. Her head slightly tilted to the side and her eyes downcast. She seemed lost in her own world.  
  
And she was breath taking.  
  
The man pushed the thoughts out of his head. It wasn't like him to get like that over a girl, especially a girl he didn't even know.  
  
"PETE!" Moira's voice snapped at him. "Come on out here!"  
  
Before he came out he asked her, "None of 'hem be telepaths, right?"  
  
Moira rolled her eyes, "No! Now come on!"  
  
He sighed as he stepped into view.  
  
"Alright everyone. This is Pete Wisdom."  
  
******************************  
  
"..and you'll be attending Bayville High with the other students." Hank went on telling Pete of his new life. He had been talking for the last 45 minutes, even after he realized Pete was never listening to him. Hank had continued, hoping he'd gain Pete's interest, but it has yet to be case. "And I'll just stop right here." Hank finally decided to give up after Pete's tenth sigh of annoyance.  
  
"There is a god!" He yelled.  
  
Kurt laughed, "There's nothing worse then a lecture."  
  
"You obviously never had some of Moira's coffee." Pete grumbled, to which Logan burst out laughing and Moira glared.  
  
"You see!" Moira pointed at Pete, "That's why I can't wait 'till he leaves!"  
  
Pete rolled his eyes, "Stop yer belly-aching! Trust me the feeling's mutual." He snarled.  
  
Kitty giggled, there was something about this guy. He reminded her of someone...  
  
"So," Kurt asked, "Mien friend, what is your power."  
  
"Not knives." He answered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hot knives! What are you bloody deaf?" He asked annoyed.  
  
Kurt blushed, "And what is that exactly."  
  
Moira sighed, "He generates this blade-like projectiles of pure energy, from his fingertips. They can be as hot as the heat of the heart of the sun." She explained.  
  
Logan whistled, "Nice." He grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I can really heat things up." Pete winked at Kitty.  
  
Kitty blushed and looked down, shyly.  
  
Pete leaned closer to Kitty, "So what's your special talent?" He asked.  
  
Kurt, thinking he was talking to all of them answered, "I can teleport. Rogue can basically steal you life force. And Kitty can phase. Beast can....."  
  
Pete interrupted, "Phasing? What's that?" He made sure Kurt knew he was directing his question to Kitty.  
  
Kitty pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Um.....basically I can walk through things. You know, like walls, people, pretty much everything."  
  
Pete smiled, "How...interesting."  
  
Kurt, once again, tried to interrupt, "Anyways, like I said, Beast can..."  
  
"Yeah, like I care." Pete cut Kurt off. And he continued to flirt with Kitty.  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Well, we all know where his interest is."  
  
************************************  
  
"Are you sure we can fly in this rain." Pete asked as he looked out the window of the X-Jet.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kitty answered, "This is nothing." She smiled. When they had all boarded, he had purposely made sure she sat next to him.  
  
Up front, in the controls, Hank heard Pete, "Do not worry Mr. Wisdom. Everything is fine. We'll be in the air soon."  
  
Pete groaned, "I hate flying." He looked out the window, "Now I have to fly in the rain! Just bloody great!"  
  
"Umm." Rogue mused quietly so only Kitty could hear her. "Doesn't like flying. He's rude to people. And he seems to only be interested in you. Remind you of anyone, Kitty?" She asked.  
  
Kitty glared at her, "Shut up." She turned away, trying to push thoughts of Lance away.  
  
Kitty turned back to look at Pete, who was looking out the window, and realized just how much he resembled Lance, he even looked like him. They both stood tall, with lean builds, black hair. Their only difference was that Pete didn't dress as grungy, and he had the most beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Pete turned to look at her, "Wot?" He realized she was staring at him, "Do you like what you see? 'Cause I sure do."  
  
Kitty blushed and looked down. She could help agree silently, 'So do I.'  
  
"Okay, here we go." Hank announced. He reached over to switch on the engine.  
  
He flipped it on.  
  
There was a loud rumble, but after a moment, it died down, 'till it completely stopped.  
  
"Wot's wrong?" Pete asked, slightly alarmed.  
  
But both Hank and Logan ignored him as they tried to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Elf!" Logan yelled, "Did you and Bobby fill the fuel tank, like I told you to?"  
  
There was complete silence, until Kurt's soft voce whispered, "Oops." 


	3. Part 2: Stuck

Part 2: Stuck  
  
"Fine...okay...Thank you." Moira hung up the phone. She turned to look at everyone, who was sitting around.  
  
They were all in Moira's COM room, hoping she'd be able to get the fuel they needed.  
  
"Okay, they'll send the fuel." Moira began, as the other's faces became relieved. "But there's a problem," She continued, "The only time the port will send it will be after the storm. They won't send any ferries in this weather."  
  
"Great." Pete grumbled, "Ill never get off this bloody rock."  
  
Moira chose to ignore his comment, "I guess I better get some rooms ready, 'cause this storm isn't going tonight."  
  
Hank shook his head, "We don't want to impose."  
  
Moira shook her head, "Nonsense. Where else would you stay?"  
  
Hank seemed to think about it for a moment, then nodded, "Very well, but some of us will share rooms. That way we take up less space, and you won't have to prepare as many rooms."  
  
"Kitty and I can share me old room!" Pete said in a nonchalant tone.  
  
Moira looked at him confused, "Pete your old room, only had one bed."  
  
Pete shrugged innocently, "Don't see the problem."  
  
Logan growled, "Watch it, hot hands."  
  
"Oh great." Pete groaned, "She has a bloody father figure."  
  
Moira sighed annoyed, "Only a while longer, then he'll be out of me life forever."  
  
Hank looked at Logan, "Do you mind if we share a room?" He asked.  
  
"Don't matter to me none." Logan replied.  
  
"Very well," Hank said, "Kitty and Rogue can share as well as Kurt and Pete."  
  
"I still say Kitty and I should share." Pete interjected.  
  
"Don't worry, Mein Friend." Kurt smiled, "I'll be a great roomy."  
  
"Yeah.....well, I won't." Pete said stubbornly.  
  
Kurt shrugged, "It's just for one night, plus you can't be that bad."  
  
"I snore.....loud." Pete lied, hoping to scare Kurt off.  
  
"I'm a heavy sleeper." Kurt smiled.  
  
"I make weird noises." Pete clenched his cheeks.  
  
"I'll laugh at you."  
  
"I talk in me sleep...all night."  
  
"I'll talk back...or record you."  
  
By now Pete was fuming, he didn't like losing battles, not even verbal battles, "I Bloody sleep walk and KILL me BLOODY annoying roommates!"  
  
This time Kurt didn't say anything, but Kitty did, "If you do this things, what makes you think I want to share with you?" Kitty asked teasingly.  
  
Pete smiled flirtingly, "Simple luv, I have warm feet, you feet are probably like ice plates."  
  
Kitty giggled, "Still the whole killing you roommate doesn't sound fun."  
  
"Ah, but I said 'annoying' roommates." Pete clarified. "And you, Pryde, do anything but annoy me."  
  
"Well, then what do I do, Wisdom?" She asked.  
  
Pete leaned closer, "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Kitty looked down blushing furiously, while Pete smiled smugly.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone, who had heard what was said between the two, stared in shock. Even Lance had never had flirted so openly.  
  
************************************  
  
Later that night, Kitty and Rogue were laying in their beds waiting for sleep to overcome them.  
  
"So Kitty," Rogue pushed herself up to lie on her side, facing Kitty, leaning on her elbow. "What do you think of our new member?" She asked.  
  
Kitty shrugged, "He's nice."  
  
Rogue snorted in amusement, "The only person he wasn't rude to was you." Kitty started laughing with Rogue, "He's manners are worse then any Brotherhood member."  
  
At the mention of the name of the Brotherhood, Kitty instantly remembered Lance and stopped laughing.  
  
Rogue realized what she said, started apologize, "Aw, Kit, I didn't mean to. I really wasn't thinking-"  
  
"Rogue," Kitty interrupted, "It's okay. It's not like he's dead or anything."  
  
Rogue sighed, "I know Kit, but I know it must be hard."  
  
"We just broke up Rogue." Kitty said, "Nothing else, we're just not together anymore is all. And everyone knew it wasn't going to last." She fought to control her emotions, "I mean, he's Brotherhood, and I am X- men..."  
  
"I did." Rogue whispered. "I though you guys were going to last."  
  
Kitty looked at her surprised.  
  
Rogue started explaining herself. "I always thought you guys had this love...and it would be strong enough for anything."  
  
"But it wasn't." Kitty sniffed. "And now he hates me, he thinks I thought I was better then him, so he hates me." She looked at Rogue pleadingly, "But I didn't think that way Rogue, I promise I didn't! I was just so stressed out and I yelled at him, but I never thought he was lower then me." It seemed that Kitty was pleading to Rogue as if she were pleading to Lance, for forgiveness.  
  
Rogue got out of bed and sat in hers, she wrapped her around Kitty, in comforting way. Thankfully, because of the cold weather, they were both wearing long sleeves.  
  
"I know Kit, I know."  
  
*******************************  
  
"...And then there's Bobby, we call him Iceman..."  
  
"Let me guess, he controls ice." Pete grumbled sarcastically.  
  
"Ga!" Kurt smiled, "And then came Sunspot-"  
  
"LOOK you blue monkey!" Pete sat up from his bed, "I don't care! I told you that five minutes ago when you started telling the bleeding meaning of their codename, or half in hour ago, when you started telling me about their power, or 45 minutes before that when you told me about yer wonderful Amanda. And even in the very beginning when you started the whole bloody conversation about how bloody great Bayville is! I didn't care then, and I don't care now!"  
  
After Pete finished his rant, he threw himself on the bed.  
  
"But I was just trying-"  
  
"Wagner," Pete warned, "do you remember what I told you about me sleep- killing?"  
  
Kurt looked down embarrassed and hurt. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
Pete sighed and sat up, "Look Wagner, I'm sorry. It's just I'm stressed all right. You don't really annoy me....but don't tell anyone I told you that."  
  
"Gotcha." Kurt brightened, "Sorry, if I was being annoying, but I just wanted to talk to you about things that might interest you."  
  
Pete squinted his eyes, appearing to think; "You want to talk to me about things that interest me? Then tell me everything you know about Pryde."  
  
"You really like her don't you." Kurt asked with a smile.  
  
Pete sighed at looked at up at the ceiling, "I NEVER get all hang up on a bird. Never! But from the first time I saw Kitty I felt----and I can't believe I just admitted that to you. You better never tell anyone on how sappy I got, got it!"  
  
"Yeah, no worries." Kurt smiled. "So what do you want to know about Kitty?"  
  
Pete leaned closer, Kurt having his complete attention, "Everything!" 


	4. Part 3: London is Burning

A/N: Sorry I took so long in posting this. You see, this was already written out, but I was unhappy with the fighting scenes. Unfortunately, I was unable to fix them, so they're still the way I originally wrote them. I'm truly sorry, I was never good with fighting scenes. Anyways, if I later do fix then, I'll edit the chapter, and don't worry I'll tell you guys I did it.  
  
Part 3: London is Burning  
  
"Alright, we're ready to go." Hank said as the team headed towards the now fueled X-Jet.  
  
"'Bout bloody time."  
  
Kitty placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry we'll be in Bayville soon." She assured him.  
  
Pete smiled, "How 'bout you give me a tour when we get there?"  
  
"You want a tour? You actually want to get to know Bayville?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I can't wait 'till you tell me everything."  
  
Kurt, who was standing next to Pete, looked confused, "But Pete, you told me you didn't care abo-". Kurt was cut off by the feeling of Pete's elbow gamming into his ribs.  
  
Kitty looked back and forth between the two, and then gave Pete a knowing smile, "I'll save you a seat Pete." She said as she headed inside the X- Jet.  
  
"Wait!" Moira came out running. "Don't leave yet! You need to go to London first!"  
  
Logan turned around alarmed, "What? Why?"  
  
Moira gasped for air when she reached them, "Because Black Air just did a full frontal attack on London!"  
  
"What?" Logan yelled. He looked at Pete, who had paled, "You know anything kid?"  
  
Pete nodded slowly, "They must have approved that mission."  
  
"What mission?" Logan stepped closer Pete.  
  
"I never knew they would actually do it. But I was afraid they would. That was my final straw. I would never be able to go through it. Me sister and me no-good father live in London." He looked at Logan pleadingly, "I love me city."  
  
"What mission?" Logan demanded, "What's it called?"  
  
Suddenly, Pete's eyes harden with anger, "London is Burning."  
  
************************************  
  
Michelle Sciculuna, Threadgold, Scratch, and Sari St. Hubbins all stood together in the middle of a street as they watched the chaos around them with pleasure.  
  
"I can't believe it finally happing." Sari said.  
  
Sciculuna nodded, "After this Black Air will be know around the world."  
  
"So boss," Scratch said to Sciculuna, "What do we do now?"  
  
Sciculuna smiled, and turned Threadgold, "What do you think we should do?"  
  
Threadgold was quiet for a moment, "We watch," He answered as he admired some Black Air agents, a distance away, blow up another bus. "And join in the fun." He said as he pulled out his gun.  
  
"Wahoo!" Sari yelled as she ran off, with Scratch close behind her.  
  
Sciculuna sighed as she watched them, "Such immaturity. It's too bad we lost Wisdom, he had real potential."  
  
Threadgold grunted in agreement, as he walked along side of her.  
  
Sciculuna shrugged, "Oh, well, you win some you lose some."  
  
"Yeah," he said dryly, "We lost what could have been a great agent and won this two idiots."  
  
"He betrayed us Threadgold!" Sciculuna said annoyed. "He wanted out."  
  
Threadgold shrugged, "I still say we shouldn't have killed him. I sure we could've had his mind changed."  
  
"Yeah, well, I say he had to be killed."  
  
"I disagree." He replied.  
  
"Well, that's too bad, because I outrank you."  
  
Threadgold turned and just stated at her silently, then walked away without another word.  
  
Michelle Sciculuna, the leader, was a tall woman with wavey blond hair and deep blue eyes. She also had very sharp features, like her high cheekbones.  
  
Same that Threadgold also had. He stood tall, and had medium to heavy built. With his platinum hair and bright blue eyes he was defiantly the "hot" one of the bunch.  
  
Both were stubborn.  
  
Meanwhile Sari and Scratch blew up a store. "Man! There's nothing better then this feeling of power!" Sari yelled.  
  
Scratch nodded, "I know." He whispered as he tried to pull her closer.  
  
"What are you doing?" She demanded as she pushed him away, "You never give up, do you? Ugh! Get through your ugly head, you and me isn't going to happen!"  
  
Scratch sighed and watched the flames.  
  
Scratch was the monster of them all. He looked pale, almost a gray color, and ugly skin. Not to mention his baldhead with Black Air's symbol tattooed on it.  
  
Sari on the other hand, was blond, chopped short, and green eyes and a great body..too bad she was sort of a psycho.  
  
Sari wrapped her arms around herself, "Too bad Pete isn't here to witness this." She whispered. She always had a thing for him, but he had yet to show any interest in her.  
  
Scratch rolled his eyes, he had hated Pete, for various reasons, "Who cares about him."  
  
"I do!" Sari yelled.  
  
"Well, he didn't care about you!"  
  
"He did too!" Sari lied.  
  
Scratch sighed, "Look it doesn't matter anymore, he's eating worms now!"  
  
"Na, I never like French food." A new voice spoke from behind them.  
  
They turned to find Pete Wisdom.  
  
"Pete?" Sari yelled, "You're okay!"  
  
"Sorry, I can't say the same for you!" Pete replied as he sent them some hot knives.  
  
Both Sari and Scratch jumped out of the way, with Scratch only getting nipped on his sides.  
  
Scratch stood up and glared, "I knew Sciculuna and Threadgold were hiding something form us! You betrayed us!"  
  
At hearing his words, Sari's eyes changed from the wide confused to blazed with anger.  
  
They both charged at him, but before they could reach him a brunette girl came from nowhere and threw her arms around Pete. Sari and Scratch went right through him and slammed into the ground.  
  
When they looked up, they found Pete and the girl running off, holding hands, and in their place was another girl with a white streak. She smiled down at them as she peeled off her gloves.  
  
"Come on," she said, as she cracked he knuckles, "Let's play."  
  
"Who the heck is that?" Sciculuna yelled to Threadgold.  
  
Threadgold turned at looked at what she was. His eyes widen in disbelief.  
  
There were three men, obviously mutants, fighting the Black Air agents. It was the three of them again all the others. And the three of them were winning.  
  
Threadgold sighed, "I told you we should get more mutants."  
  
"I'll work on it okay!" Sciculuna snapped, "Stop them!"  
  
"No problem." He said as he raised his pistol aiming towards Beast's head.  
  
"I wouldn't do that is I were you." Pete said from behind him. They turned to look at him, and found him there with one hand, a gun pointing at them, and the other holding girl's hand.  
  
Sciculuna "Pete? You're still alive."  
  
Threadgold smiled arrogantly at her, "A good agent is never killed that easily."  
  
"I'm not an agent anymore." Pete growled.  
  
"No?" Threadgold looked at Sciculuna, "Guess you were right." He raised his pistol.  
  
Pete smiled smugly, "Go ahead, I'm not afaid."  
  
Threadgold raised an amused eyebrow, and pulled the trigger.  
  
The bullet flew right through him.  
  
Sciculuna and Threadgold's eyes widen. Then Threadgold look at Kitty, interested, "She making you intangible." He realized. He smiled, "She can make herself intangible, and she's touching you, so now you're intangible too."  
  
"Yeah," Wolverine yelled as he ran, "But she isn't touching me or you!" And he charged at Threadgold, making them both fall to the ground, with fist flying everywhere.  
  
Pete smiled and looked up at Sciculuna. She looked at him, then at the two men fighting on the ground, then to her men lying on the floor. She knew she was defeated..this time. She pulled out her radio COM, "Retreat. I repeat, Black Air retreat!"  
  
She looked at Pete, "This isn't over Wisdom, next time we'll be better prepared."  
  
Rogue came up, limping, "Hey, you may want to get someone to carry your little friends." Rogue pointed t where she left Sari and Scratch unconscious. "They'll be taking a nap." Rogue had quite a few bruises on her and was favoring her side.  
  
Sciculuna got her COM, "And someone get Scratch and Sari!"  
  
Rogue smiled, "Looks like we won."  
  
Pete shook his head, as he looked directly at Sciculuna, "Not yet. We just won the battle, there's still a war."  
  
She looked at all him and then started running off, "Threatgold! Let's go!"  
  
Threadgold gave Wolverine one last good hit then started running. As he was running he turned to look at Kitty again, smiling to himself.  
  
Pete glared at him and stood in front of his view of Kitty.  
  
Logan stood up and looked at the team. Kurt and Hank were the worst injured, being that they had being fighting, and Rogue was starting to look sick, having strained herself.  
  
"I guess we're going back to Muir Island."  
  
*************************************  
  
"We have an important news bulletin to report."  
  
Xavier look up from his book and looked at what Jean and Scott were watching.  
  
"Earlier today, London, England was attacked by a terrorist group, calling themselves 'Black Air.'"  
  
Xavier wheeled closer, as he listened.  
  
"Surprisingly, London was saved by mutants"  
  
Everyone in the kitchen became quiet as they all listened. That tended to happen every time a mutant was mentioned in the news.  
  
"Unlike mutants here in the states, the mutants were treated like heroes."  
  
Xavier's eyes widen, that was a pleasant discovery.  
  
"Here a shot of what the people in England are calling their own mutant team."  
  
Xavier's eyes popped out as he saw the screen show Wolverine jumping Threadgold. Then it showed Rogue kicking Sari. Then a shot of Beast and Nightcrawler fighting some agents, and last Kitty running and throwing her arms around Pete so Sari and Scratch could phase through them.  
  
"Mmmm..." Xavier said as he started to wheel towards the COM room, "I do believe I have a call to make to Muir Island." 


	5. Part 4: The Wounds That Don’t Heal

Part 4: The Wounds That Don't Heal  
  
"Logan, get me the arm sling." Moira instructed.  
  
Logan walked up to her and Kurt and handed to her.  
  
"Here you go, Kurt." Moira said soothingly to him, as she helped place his broke arm on it.  
  
"Dank you, Moira." Kurt whispered.  
  
Logan sighed as he looked around the medical lab. Both Kurt and Hank had been treated for their injures. Rogue was asleep in one of the beds, she had been giving strict orders to rest, and Moira had given her a sedative.  
  
The only ones that weren't there were Kitty and Pete. Being that neither was injured, they had decided to go out for a walk.  
  
"We were lucky." Logan muttered.  
  
"Aye." Moira agreed, "If Black Air were more prepared, they would've taken you down with out a sweat."  
  
"What happened with the Professor?" Hank asked.  
  
"He wanted to come." Logan said. "But I told him, that it was bad enough with us here. And I reminded him that the X-Men are in public eye, we cannot afford to bring too much attention to our selves."  
  
Hank nodded, "It's for the best. It wouldn't do much good anyways, being that we're leaving tomorrow after we get some rest."  
  
Logan sighed, "I'm not sure it's a good idea to leave so early."  
  
Hank frowned, confused, "Why ever not?"  
  
"Because, what happens next time Black Air pulls another stunt?" Logan said, "They're still out there free."  
  
"But we beat them." Kurt interjected. "They were easy! It's the end we'll see of them."  
  
Logan leaned against the wall, "I have a feeling that this was defiantly not the end, and next time, it won't be as easy."  
  
*********************************  
  
Kitty and Pete stood next to each other, on one of Muir Island's cliffs, staring out to the ocean.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Whispered Kitty as she looked out to the ocean, with the dark gray clouds hovering above them.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Pete, as he stared at her.  
  
Kitty turned to look at him, and blushed when she realized he was talking about her.  
  
"Wow, Wisdom, didn't picture you the sappy type."  
  
Pete smiled, "What can I say. You bring out the worst out of me."  
  
Kitty laughed, "You're quite a character Wisdom. I can't wait 'till the others meet you, they're going to be wishing I was still with La-". She suddenly stopped, "Um, never mind."  
  
"It's okay, luv, I know about him." Pete said as he softly touched her arm.  
  
Kitty looked at him, confused, "How do you---Kurt."  
  
"Don't be mad at him, Pryde." Pete smiled, "I can be very persuasive."  
  
Kitty pondered on that for a moment, then realizing, "You threatened him."  
  
Pete smiled innocently, "Who me?" He then winked at her, obviously indicating that he had.  
  
"You threatened my friend to find out about me ex-boyfriends." Kitty asked amused.  
  
"Well, kind of," Pete shrugged, "He was telling me about you, but then I knew he wasn't telling me something, then I threatened."  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Oh, that makes all better."  
  
"Well, can you blame me?" He asked.  
  
"Blame you for what?"  
  
"Blame me for doing whatever I could to get to know you better."  
  
Kitty shrugged, "Why do you want to know about me anyways."  
  
"I've been wondering that myself." He paused before he started explaining, "You see, I've never care about anybody."  
  
"What about you family?" She asked softly.  
  
Pete snorted in amusement, "What family? Me mum's is dead, me dad blames me for her death. Or me sister, who is ashamed of me, and hasn't talked to me since I joined Black Air."  
  
"Well, maybe now that you out of Black Air..."  
  
Pete shook his head, "No, she hates me now, forever."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Kitty persisted.  
  
Pete looked down, ashamed, "'Cause Moira tried calling her for me, to tell her I was here and all. And do you know what Romany said? She told Moira, 'My brother is dead.'" Pete said angrily, "Dead! That's why I never cared about anyone, and no one cares about me!"  
  
Kitty gave him a deepened look of sympathy, as she reached over and pulled him in her arms, "That not true, Pete. You sister was wrong to do that. And I care about you, I know I barely know you, but I care about you."  
  
Pete looked into her eyes, and realized she was being genuine, but yet there was no pity, which was good, because the last thing he wanted was pity.  
  
"Thanks, Pryde." Pete whispered.  
  
"Anytime." Kitty whispered back.  
  
Slowly, they started leaning into each other, but before their lips could touch they were interrupted by a 'bamf' sound and a cloud of smoke. Kitty, out of instinct, phased, passing right through Pete.  
  
"Hey, you guys." Kurt said, "Here you guys are. I was looking for you everywhere." His smiled faded, "Pete, are you...growling?"  
  
**************************************  
  
Lance sat up gasping, sweat covering his face. He turned to look at his alarm clock next to his bed, and realized it was the middle of the night.  
  
He flopped back, tiredly rubbing his face as he tried to remember his nightmare. But it was useless.  
  
He sighed and got up to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water, while he began to wonder what Kitty was doing.  
  
He first discovered she left to recruit a mutant, from Toad, who had eavesdropped two of the new mutants.  
  
And then before he went to bed that night, he had heard from the news, what Kitty was up to.  
  
'I hope you're okay, Kitten.' Lance thought to himself. Even though he and Kitty had broken up, that didn't change his feelings for her. He still loved her, and it was killing him. Everyday, he had fought the urge to call her, but his pride always got the best of him. And now, that he didn't care about his pride, he couldn't call 'cause of Pietro.  
  
When he finally reached the kitchen he was surprised to find Pietro pacing in the dark.  
  
Lance switched on the light, and Pietro jumped. "AH!" Pietro yelled, then glared as he realized who it was, "What do you think you're doing Lance?"  
  
Lance raised an amused eyebrow, "I could ask the same thing. What's wrong Pietro, got a decline for the calendar for "Hottest Mutants"?" He laughed as he reached for a cup in the cabinet.  
  
Pietro glared, "No, I haven't gotten a reply yet, but I'm sure I'm in."  
  
Lance looked at him confused, "You mean there's really a "Hottest Mutants" calendar? I was only joking."  
  
"This isn't a joking time!" Pietro ranted, "Don't you understand the crises at hand?" He asked waving his arms around dramatically.  
  
"What are you yapping about?" Lance asked as he moved the now water filled glass to his mouth.  
  
"Gambit was mutant-napped!!!!!!" Pietro yelled.  
  
"What?" Lance gave him his best 'are-you-crazy' look.  
  
Pietro sighed, "He's been missing for a week. My father and his brotherhood have been looking for him. He said that it seemed like there was a struggle in Gambit's room. And Gambit's my father's favorite!" Pietro yelled.  
  
Lance noticed the slight pain in Pietro's eyes at the mention of Gambit being Magneto's favorite. "So, who do you guys think took him?" He asked.  
  
Pietro looked at him, with wide eyes, "Some one who's very brave....and very stupid." 


	6. Part 5: The Sword is Drawn

A/N: Wow it's been forever since I posted anything. But hopefully I'll be able to do it more often. I have a few other chapters of this story already written, but I need to go over then a couple of more times, but I'll try to get them posted as soon as possible. On a side note I've also been working on my other story "Where the Heart Is", so u might see a new chapter of that story soon, and as soon as I get a chapter of that story posted, I'll try to write up another chapter of "Silver Shadows".

**_Part 5: The Sword is Drawn_**

Kitty gently brushed the comb through her wet hair, as she quietly hummed to herself.

Rogue was instructed to sleep in the Med-Lab, so Kitty was left the room to herself. When she first discovered she finally going to be alone she was thrilled, but now, she was wishing Rogue, or anyone, would be there. Kitty figured she just became used to having a roommate, that she now felt uncomfortable by herself.

Kitty sighed as she put down her brush on the dresser. She stood up from her chair and stretched her arms. 'Might as well go to bed,' Kitty though to herself, 'No one to talk to anyways.'

Yawning, as Kitty switched the light off, and headed to her bed.

She had only taken two steps, before she felt something sharp poke her neck. Kitty instinctually reached out to her neck, pulled out a stick. "What the heck?" She asked as she realized it was a dart.

Kitty looked around for the shooter, but Kitty's vision suddenly became blurred, and her knees felt weak. Soon, Kitty found her self falling to the ground, but before she reached it, blackness over took her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pete gasped as he jumped up. Something was wrong with Kitty. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

He jumped out of bed, still breathing hard, and moved towards the sleeping Kurt.

"Psst.........Kurt, wake up." He whispered as he nudged Kurt's shoulder.

In reply, Kurt simply mumbled something, and turned over.

Pete huffed annoyed, and pushed his harder, "Wagner, wake up!" He said in a harsh whisper.

"Vat?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"We got to go get Logan, something's wrong with Pryde. I think they're someone with Kit."

Now, Kurt became wide-awake, he quickly 'bamfed' to Logan's room, leaving Pete alone.

Pete rolled his eyes, "I said 'we'", he said to himself, "bloody idiot." And he slowly started to sneak out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt 'bamfed' right between Logan and Hank's beds, and was shocked to find them both empty.

"Logan! Hank?" He called out, suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth preventing him from screaming.

"Shut up, Elf." Logan growled.

Kurt turned around and saw Logan and Hank. "Heir Wisdom sent me." Kurt whispered, "He said there was someone in Muir Island."

Hank nodded, "Logan and I both already know."

Kurt frowned confused, "How.....?" Then he remembered their powers, "Oh."

"Come on," Logan whispered, "And stick close."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pete crept into the TV room. He had just returned from Kitty's room to find it empty. The weird thing was that he had yet to run into anyone at all.

Pete felt someone grab his shoulder from behind suddenly. He turned around and found Logan.

"Where's Kurt and Hank?" Pete asked softly.

"Med-Lab with Rogue and Moira." Logan answered just as soft.

"Now, now, children, are you whispering in class?" A new voice boomed. Abruptly the lights turned on.

And out of the hallway door came Sciculuna, followed by Sari, Scratch and several Black Air agents.

Logan growled as his claws popped out.

Sciculuna tisked as she waged her finger, "Now, now, don't do anything stupid."

"Wasn't planning to," Logan snarled, "I was just going to cut you open."

Sciculuna smiled mockingly, "You're so funny," Her smile faded as she continued, "I wouldn't be in such a joking mood if I were you."

Logan snorted in amusement, "Why 'cause you think you have the upper hand."

"Ah, but I do have the upper hand." Her smiled returned, "I know you won't do anything."

"Why's that?" Pete asked, suspiciously.

Sciculuna raised a smooth eyebrow appearing calmness, "Because right now, as we speak, Threadgold is loading you little Kitty-cat in our jet."

Pete groaned as she confirmed his suspicious. Logan growled deeper as he moved forward ready to attack them. But before he took more then a step, Pete grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Wolverine, don't." He looked up and gave a defeated sigh before he looked up, "What do ya want, Sciculuna?" He asked.

She laughed, "World domination," She winked, "But for now, you."

Logan snarled as he stood in front of Pete, as if to protect him, but once again, Pete stopped him.

"Logan, no." He paused before he answered Sciculuna, "Alright, I'll go wit you."

"What?" Logan yelled as he turned to look at him.

"Look Logan," Pete whispered, "They're going to take Kitty, and it'd be best if I was there with her. You lot can try to play hero and rescue us later." He leaned closer, speaking with firmness, "Threadgold wants something from Kitty. I don't know what, but he defiantly has something up his sleeves."

Unknown to then, Sciculuna could hear them. No one in the room noticed her frown as she remembered that she thought it was strange that Threadgold had demand that Shadowcat be the bait.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Pete walking up to her.

"Let's do this then." Pete said.

Sciculuna smiled, "Wait a minute. We got to make sure that cave man here doesn't follow us." She nodded to an agent near the wall.

Suddenly, Logan felt a dark on the side of his neck. Soon, his vision blurred until complete darkness over took him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue woke up to the sound of movement. She slowly opened her eyes and found Hank, Kurt, and Moira in the Med-Lab.

"Ugh," Rogue groaned, "Is it morning already?" She asked annoyed.

"Nein." Kurt answered. "We're being attacked." He said simply.

Rogue sat up straight, "What?" She yelled. "By who?"

"I presume by Black Air." Hank answered.

"So why ya'll down here?" She asked.

"We were sent down here by Logan," Hank replied. "He said that we didn't know what we up against, he told us he was just going to find Pete and young Katherine and come down too."

"How long he's been gone?" She asked.

Moira looked at the clock in the Med-Lab, "He's been gone for 45 minutes."

"Shouldn't we go check on him now?" She asked.

Hank paused for moment and then nodded.

"Yes, that would be wise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are they?" Moira asked, whispering softly, "We've checked every room in the house!"

Hank nodded. The group of four and separated in two's. With Moria and Hank checking the upstairs, and Rogue and Kurt looking downstairs.

Suddenly the heard Rogue scream form downstairs, "HANK! MOIRA! Get over HERE! NOW!"

Hank and Moira briefly looked at each other before they ran to the direction the scream came from.

They found Rogue and Kurt in TV room standing over an unconscious body. As they neared closer the discovered it was Logan.

"Oh my stars and garters!" Hank said ad he kneeled next to him. "Logan, are you okay?" He gently nudged him.

Logan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered.

Kurt looked around, "Vere is Kitty and Pete?" He asked.

Logan looked confused for a moment as if he was trying to remember, but then slowly realization dawned on him. "They took them." He said in a defeated tone.

"They?" Moira asked, already knowing the answer.

"Black Air."


End file.
